


My Own Worst Enemy

by UpAllNight



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is so awkward and hungover, Breaking and Entering, Cute, Dork Adrien Agreste, Drunkenness, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Marinette is a good hostess, Romance, wrong apartment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6201785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpAllNight/pseuds/UpAllNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please tell me why my car is in the front yard<br/>And I'm sleeping with my clothes on<br/>I came in through the window last night...</p><p>Adrien gets drunk and thinks he's sleeping on Nino's couch. Surprise, surprise. He's not. Luckily for him, the girl whose couch he DOES invade doesn't seem to mind all that much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Own Worst Enemy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sexywhales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexywhales/gifts).



> Thank you so much for your artwork! Here is your lovely story based on the prompt you gave me! I LOVE AND ADORE YOU AND YOUR ART!

It’s either three or four in the morning, he can’t remember. Maybe it’s only two, actually. Who cares? Nino said if he ever needed a place to crash, his flat was open. So Adrien stumbled drunkenly into his best friend’s apartment building, blackout drunk and exhausted from a night at the bar he maybe only sort of remembered in the morning. Adrien focused hard on remembering the room number Nino had texted him three weeks ago, but knew only that it was 324 or 325. He went with an even number for good luck and tried the door of 324. It opened easily, which Adrien expected. Nino left his flat unlocked because he was home 90% of the time or his roommate was out getting drunk and Nino didn’t want to have to wake up and get the door for him in the middle of the night. 

The young up-and-coming model glanced around in the dark, seeing strange and unfamiliar silhouettes. Maybe Nino’s game design friends from uni had come in and changed things around to better play on the large gaming console. That was probably it, that would explain why the room was arranged completely differently from when Adrien had last visited last weekend. As Adrien lied down on the large, soft couch he wondered if maybe Nino had refurbished the place with that big raise he’d been talking about last week, too. This couch was definitely a different material than Nino’s old one.  _ But _ , Adrien thought as he sunk into happy unconsciousness,  _ that was totally cool with him cause this one was way comfier _ .

“Ahem?” a female voice woke Adrien from his deep and drunken slumber several hours later. “Are you alive? What are you doing in my living room? How long have you been asleep on my couch? Who even  _ are  _ you?”

“Ughhhhhhh,” Adrien groaned, slowly pulling himself up to a sitting position. He looked down first at the pink-and-red floral patterned blanket half draped across his lap. Then he looked up to find a girl with black braids and blue eyes wearing Hello Kitty pajamas threatening him with a kitchen knife. All he could say in his hung-over stupidity was, “You’re not Nino.”

“No, I’m not Nino. Nino isn’t even home this weekend,” the strange girl said, clearly more amused than frightened after his response. “He’s at some game design convention in Nice.”

“Ughhhh,” Adrien groaned again, flopping back down on the couch. He was glad that the girl kept her curtains closed. He knew that the faint pounding at the back of his skull could get much worse with daylight added to the situation. The girl, who must have been Nino’s next door neighbor, returned to the kitchen to replace her knife in its proper drawer. 

“Would you like some coffee, strange drunk boy on my couch?” she offered, already making a strong brew for herself. Marinette was more amused by the situation than angry. She probably would have been more mad if she didn’t recognize the hung-over boy as Adrien Agreste, the son of her fashion idol, Gabriel Agreste. 

“M’name’s Adrien,” he introduced groggily, confirming Marinette’s theory. “Who’re you?”

“The owner of the apartment you let yourself into last night,” Marinette replied cheekily, pressing her dinosaur of a coffee machine’s ‘On’ button. It started percolating happily in the background as Marinette moved to sit across from Adrien on her comfortable white armchair. “My name is Marinette.”

“Nice to meet you, Marinette,” Adrien smiled. To Marinette it looked more like a grimace than anything. She was extremely glad that she didn’t have class on Wednesdays until three in the afternoon, plenty of time to take care of the boy sitting opposite her. "Why was your door unlocked?"

"Broken. The super is supposed to come fix it while I'm in class this afternoon," she shrugged. "I didn't think I'd be getting any drunken visitors last night."

"Oh." That made a lot of sense, actually. 

“Can I make you some eggs and toast? Cereal? I was about to fix myself some breakfast and you may as well join me,” she sighed in a mildly dramatic manner to make it seem as if it was an obligation rather than a sincere offer. Adrien Agreste was extremely attractive and she'd been harboring a mild fangirl crush on him for years, since he did a summer line shoot for his father's swim suits. 

“Eggs?” Adrien perked up. He didn’t often get eggs, as he was on a strict diet. But eggs and toast sounded absolutely marvelous. 

“Eggs and toast it is,” Marinette smiled, standing and stretching. Adrien couldn’t help but notice that the young woman was extremely attractive. Much like him, she appeared to be in her early twenties. Her smile was kind and her tone was friendly but teasing, far more familiar than he would have been to a drunk boy who showed up on his couch. But she’d indicated that she knew Nino earlier, so it probably wasn’t much of a stretch to be nice to a friend-of-a-friend. “You’re totally on toast duty though. Man the toaster, Adrien.”

“Aye aye,” he joked, standing and stretching. He wobbled slightly and she reached to steady him. “Thanks.”

“No problem.”  _ Was she blushing?  _ She crossed the kitchen and opened the fridge, setting a carton of eggs on the countertop. Out of a cupboard came two plates and matching coffee cups. She poured them each a cup and offered him cream and sugar, which he politely declined. Out of a different cupboard came the pan to cook the eggs. She handed Adrien the bread and butter and pointed him in the direction of the toaster. He leaned against the counter, sipping his coffee leisurely and watched her cook as he kept an eye on the toaster. She was pale and her skin looked extremely soft. Her arms were toned, her shoulders sloped beautifully and she had a slender, graceful neck. Adrien barely heard the toaster pop up behind him, he was lost in observation. 

When at last the food was finished, they sat cross legged across from each other on the couch, each cup of coffee on the table next to them. “So Adrien, why were you out getting absolutely smashed on a Tuesday night?” Marinette asked after finishing her second bite of egg-on-toast. 

Adrien took another sip of coffee before answering, “My Father and I got into a fight about university. I want to get a degree in engineering but he wants me to focus on my modeling career.” 

“Why engineering?” Marinette’s curiosity was piqued. 

“I really love creating stuff. For an eighth grade science project I made a retractable metal staff. I was super into tae kwon do at the time but I couldn’t fit any of the weapons into my bag to get to and from practice, so I figured out a way to make it smaller and larger but always the same strength. I love stuff like that! But I guess I’m okay a modeling, too,” he shrugged at the end, his voice suddenly passionless. 

“I think you should go for it,” Marinette said honestly. 

“Really?”

“Do what you love and love what you do,” she smiled. “I’m a fashion design major myself,” she explained. “So I appreciate you for your current line of work.”

“Wow…”

“Yeah, I’m okay,” she smiled.

“Can I see some of your work?” 

“Maybe later, do you want to come back after I have class? Or do you want to stay here? You can nap on the couch I guess. Please don’t rob me, I don’t have much as it is,” she laughed nervously. 

“I don’t think I could rob the person who showed such marvelous hospitality,” Adrien frowned. His headache had faded with the food and caffeine. Now he was just intrigued by this girl. “How about I show you my appreciation and let us get to talk more? I’ll pick you up around seven, if that’s alright.”

“Perfect,” Marinette smiled, taking Adrien’s empty plate. They hugged awkwardly, and he left her apartment, whistling a happy tune all the way down the hall. 


End file.
